


You're My Savior

by Yuucifer_NuggetLord



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OOC, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Very OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuucifer_NuggetLord/pseuds/Yuucifer_NuggetLord
Summary: Omega.He was an Omega.





	1. Chapter 1

Omega. 

He was an Omega.

Why

He always wondered why he had to be an Omega. Why couldn't he be like his other brothers and sister, They were all Alphas but he was stuck as an Omega. His siblings were all powerful, they could all stand up for themselves and make others proud but him, he was a burden to them, 

a mistake.

Hyde always hated being an Omega ever since he found out. His sister Wrath comforted him but he could see the disappointment in her eyes at the new information about her baby brother. Omegas were always frowned upon in their world, they were only seen as reproducers, sex slaves or whores.

‘I am not like that! I will not spread his legs for anyone!’ Hyde thought while walking down the streets towards the family mansion. He just wanted to go home and lay in bed and not do anything. He pushed up his red rimmed glasses while walking quickly down the streets hoping no Alpha could smell him, he tries to stay as far away from them as much as possible, his status made him weak to Alphas and it was annoying, his stupid Omega traits.

As if they could read his thoughts an Alpha popped out of nowhere “Hey beautiful~ How about coming with me?~” The guy said alcohol strong on his breath making Hyde shudder with disgust 

“Fuck off” he hisses yanking his arm away, putting it protectively in front of himself.

“Oh, Tough one aren't ya, enough of that” The guy said his aura spreading around Hyde making his brows furrow with irritation. The guys grabbed his arm and yanked him forward towards the alley “Let me go!” he yelled attracting some attention from people around but since he was an Omega no one cared, they just left him.

“Calm down, you bitch just do as you’re told like a good Omega” The Alpha yelled, his anger seeping into his scent. Hyde flinched but still let a small growl escape his lips. The Alpha shoved him against the wall and grabbed his hair yanking his head back showing his neck. Hyde thrashed “No! No! Let me go!” he yelled kicking and clawing at the alpha ‘I will not be marked by a stranger!’ he screamed in his head

“What the fuck is going on here?” An unknown voice said.

“Hah? Who the hell are you, can't you see we’re busy here” The Alpha holding him said 

Hyde tried to look at the unknown voice but his head was yanked back, he could tell the other was an Alpha too.  
“I can see you are forcing him, i advise you to step away from him” The stranger said, his scent was flaring making Hyde whimper from the anger he smelt in it.

“Ahaha, really” The Alpha yanked his hair harder making Hyde whimper before kicking at him again which just earned a punch to his gut 

 

“A-ugh” Hyde gasped

Seconds later Hyde was on the ground and the alpha holding him was pinned down with a boot on his face, the other Alpha had saved him.

“You really don't listen to do, you peasant” He growled while kicking the drunk Alpha who gasped “W-Wai- agh- St-top ill stop” he growled out to him. The unknown Alpha huffed before stepping off him and walking back towards Hyde. 

Hyde wrapped his arms around his body while pulling his legs to his chest in a protective way 

“Its okay” The Alpha cooed to him. Hyde looked at him tilting his head slightly ‘he’s gorgeous’ Hyde thought before the Alpha reached a hand out to him and patted him on the head. Hyde shuffled away slightly but didn't growl ‘feels nice..’ he sighed while shutting his eyes slightly letting the Alphas calm scent sooth him.

The Alpha chuckled while petting him lightly “Are you alright, little omega?” He asked

Hyde blinked his eyes open before jumping in how close they were “...Yes” he whispered. The Alpha nodded standing up and holding a hand out for the Omega “My Name is Licht, who are you?” he asked.

Hyde looked to the side “Hyde.” Licht smiled “Its nice to meet you, now would you like to get out of here? Its unpleasant” He commented looking around with disgust

Hyde nodded quickly standing up with the help of the Alpha. He smiled to himself before shaking his head ‘No No. You almost got raped you can't be happy, you’re so useless. Couldn't even protect yourself!’ He scolded himself 

Licht glanced at the Omega, he had a troubled expression on his face “Hey” he called earning attention from the Omega “Where do you live, let me take you home” he said not wanting a no from Hyde

He nodded slowly “Alright….Its ahead.” he whispered while walking faster.

They arrived 5 minutes later 

“Um Thank you for before….You saved me..” Hyde said shyly to the Alpha. 

“It was nothing, just glad you’re okay” Licht told him before ruffling his gold and black hair

Hyde shuddered at the touch before letting a small purr escape, he clasped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. 

Licht smiled at him about to say something when the door was slammed open showing a worried Alpha “Hyde! There you are! We were so worried” Wrath said loudly before sensing another Alpha, she let out a growl “Who are you?” she said her aura flaring. 

Hyde sensed this and jumped “W-Wait Sis!-” he exclaimed before she pulled him behind her standing protectively in front of him.

Licht narrowed his eyes back at her while their auras were flaring “Licht Jekylland Todoroki” He replied holding his ground.

Wrath looked at him up and down before glancing at her little brother who was shaking from their auras “Hyde what happened? Who is this, why were you with him?” she asked him while keeping her eyes on Licht 

Hyde looked at him “He saved me...From another Alpha who tried to….mark me” he told her his head hung low.

Wrath growled before pulling him close “Are you hurt, Where does it hurt?” she said her tone firm yet comforting. 

Hyde whispered “Just my head..” 

She looked at Licht “Thank you for protecting my little brother, you may come inside” she said before pulling Hyde inside while Licht followed. 

Wrath set Hyde on the couch and ran over to the cabinet in the kitchen to grab some medical supplies. Licht took a seat in a chair by the tv, he looked around and rubbed his nose ‘So many alpha scents…’ he thought glancing at Hyde who looked more comfortable.

All of a sudden their was a loud commotion from upstairs “Tsubaki! Im gonna kill you, you ate my Cake?!” then he heard running “It was rather good i do thank you for the treat!” then some more yelling before an Alpha with black hair and glasses ran down the stairs with a white haired Alpha chasing after him “You’re dead!” The white haired male said angrily 

Wraths eye twitched before she grabbed a pan and threw it at Gluttony who was hit “Cut it out!” she yelled while Gluttony yelped and fell to the floor “Ow!”  
Hyde laughed while listening to the commotion. He seen Tsubaki and smiled.

Tsubaki walked in and sensed the unknown Alpha “Who’s this?” he asked looking at Licht 

Hyde smiled “This is Licht, Licht this is My youngest brother Tsubaki” he waved back and forth. 

Licht waved back “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise” was Tsubaki’s response before he walked away towards the kitchen.

Wrath walked back in with a box and sat next to Hyde checking his head and how it had a slight cut on it, a small growl rumbled out of her mouth “Bastard…” she hissed before getting some cream and rubbing it on his head. Hyde winced but let her do her way with him. After about 20 minutes of checking him and fixing him up she turned towards Licht. 

“I shall repay you, what do you want?” she asked her brow raised. 

Licht shook his head “I dont need anything”

Wrath shook her head “No i insist, you saved my baby brother from that bastard.”

Licht nodded “Then, Dinner is fine” he replied simply. Wrath smiled “That will do, ill get started on it, Hyde you can show him around, let him meet everyone” she said rubbing his arm before stepping away.

Hyde put a hand on his face “why….” he grumbled 

Licht stared while tilting his head “What?” 

Hyde looked up “Prepare yourself” he smirked 

Licht narrowed his eyes ‘that doesnt sound good’ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

‘How did it end up like this?’ Hyde thought biting his nails as he watched his brothers interrogate the black haired Alpha, but ‘he doesn't even seem fazed at all!’ he thought shocked.

“Who’re you punk?” Gluttony said harshly stomping where he stood while Lily pushed him out of the way “Well, you’re pretty good looking i'll give you that!” He said running his hand through Licht’s hair.

Licht just raised his eyebrow “Licht Todoroki.”

Gluttony narrowed his eyes before holding out a hand “World End, Nice to meet you but you can call me Gluttony. Also I still dont trust you so don't go pulling anything” he added. 

“Wor-kun! Cut it out” Hyde shook his head with a sigh. He looked up and seen his oldest brother Kuro “Ugh...So troublesome….” Kuro said with a yawn before dropping on the floor. 

“Hey Kuro get off the floor or i'll step on you! What kind of eldest brother are you? Lazy Ass” Wrath said kicking his side “how are you even an Alpha?...” she muttered stepping over him and looking at the room shaking her head at the ruckus. 

Hugh sat on the stairs “Hugh, Im the Second Oldest after Kuro over there” he said pointing at Kuro who was still on the floor.

Licht nodded “Nice to meet you..” 

Hyde stood up “Alright! Introductions are over. Ill just go over them quickly!” He said looking around before pointing at Kuro “Kuro, Oldest” he then turned to Hugh at the stairs “Hugh, Second Oldest” He then stepped over to Jeje who was in the corner silent “Jeje, Third”

Jeje looked at Hyde and shook his head in disapproval before standing and exiting “He doesnt like other Alphas but our family…” Hyde told him before going back to naming “Wrath, We call her ‘The Mother’ since she is like our mom” he said chuckling when Wrath popped her head in “You bet, since that lazy bum over there dont do anything!” she said sticking a spoon out at Kuro who just groaned.

Hyde smiled before pointing at himself “Hyde obviously, 5th.” He then turned and pointed at Gluttony “World End but we call him Gluttony, He loved food. And then finally Lily and Tsubaki” He said pointing at a the blonde and black haired ones sitting on the couch.

Lily waved “Its a pleasure to meet you~”

Licht listened closely to Hyde and nodded along showing he was listening “Well it was nice to meet you guys” Licht said his tone plain.

Just then Wrath pushed open the door “Food is done! Get in here and eat” 

Gluttony jumped up “Hell yeah!” he yelled dashing for the table, Tsubaki following after him while the others slowly made their way to it. Kuro was the last one to make it to the table before laying his head down on it “Oh stop moping, Mahiru should be here soon” Wrath told him gaining his attention immediately “Really, you talked to him?” he said wide awake now. 

“Of course, i told him how you were so ‘lonely’ and moping everywhere” she said earning a groan from him.

They all ate their food and small talk happened before they all finished and everyone waved by to Licht who waved back “oh…..well..” he sighed out tired.

“Im so sorry Licht-kun...they were so troublesome” he said bowing. Licht chuckled “Its was fine, now i know what you go through everyday at home huh. All Alphas must be hard on you” he said tilting his head.

Hyde jumped before a small smile played on his lips “Not really, their bearable….sort of.” he said scratching his head while looking to the side “Would you like me to walk you out?”

Licht nodded “that sounds nice.” he replied heading for the door and exiting Hyde following after him. Hyde looked at his feet a faint blush on his cheeks.

‘So cute, i want him to be mine…’ Licht thought staring at Hyde up and down. Hyde looked up and noticed the slight lustful eyes looking at him up and down, he blushed darker turning his head and titling it to show his neck seductively.

Licht let a small growl out reaching forward and pulling Hyde against his, shoving his nose into Hyde’s neck smelling his scent glands.

Hyde let out a small whimper of pleasure as his scent glands were rubbed tilting his head back more. “L-Licht…” he let out a small moan as Licht started kissing his neck and nipping at it. Licht let out a grumble before biting a little harder making Hyde buck “A-ah..” he let out a small moan.

Licht smirked before licking up to his ear “See you tomorrow, Hyde” he whispered giving one last lick before pulling away, Hyde pouted “That's not fair Lich-tan…” he whispered the nickname.

Licht looked back at him and flashed a smile “Don't worry, you'll have more soon enough.”

Hyde blushed deeply “W-wait.. N-Number.. Can i have your number?” he asked turning his head sideways.

Licht nodded “I never thought you’d ask, here” he said handing him a piece of paper “Text me anytime, or even call if you want to meet up” he gave a wink before walking away.

Hyde blushed holding the note close before rushing inside and bumping into Wrath “Why so flustered?” she gave a smile already knowing the answer by the darker red marks on his neck “Be safe baby bro okay?” she said ruffling his hair. 

He looked up at her and nodded with a smile “I will” he said before running up to his room and shutting his door flopping in his bed ‘Yes… he is perfect for me… Mate… I want him as my mate..’ he thought feeling sleep consume him with that thought in mind.

 

He woke up the next morning to his alarm blaring from his phone “ugh….” Hyde grumbled, still half asleep. Hyde stood up and got dressed in his school uniform. 

School was another thing for omegas. They were lucky to be able to get into schools, they usually had to very smart and good at multiple things. Of course he could do many things since he was raised around Alphas. 

With a small smile Hyde walked downstairs and waved at everyone “See you guys at school!” he called.

“Wait Hyde, i thought we were gonna go together?” Gluttony said with Tsubaki following him and Wrath popped out of the kitchen “Eat Breakfast boys!” she called. 

Hyde shook his head “fine fine, but hurry up” he said sitting at the table and eating the food Wrath made for them. He smiled “Thank you Sis it was good” he complimented earning a smile “Of course it was, i made it!” she said proud.

Hyde just laughed while the others came down ready “Okay let's go” Gluttony said with Tsubaki and Lily following behind “See you there Sis” he said before walking out of the door. 

 

They arrived at school about 10 minutes later and parted ways going to their classes. 

Their classes were mixed between Alphas, Betas and Omegas so that the races could get along more. Hyde stepped into the classroom and took his usual seat by the window waiting for class to start, he stared out at the beautiful trees flowing with the wind while the sun shined perfectly in the sky ‘so pretty..’ he thought smiling. The bell rung and he grabbed his things before the teacher spoke.

“Alright class we have a new student who will be joining us today, his name is Licht Todoroki” the teacher said.

Hyde looked up and his eyes widened when he seen a smirking Licht ‘No way!’ he thought his face flushing.

“Hello Everyone, hope we get along” Licht said never taking his eyes off of Hyde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh Sorry it took a few days for me to make this but i tried to get it done as fast as possible for all of you XD. 
> 
> Sorry it may be kind of short but ill try to make the next chapter longer!!
> 
> If i made any mistakes, ill try and fix them later!!! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, hope to see you next chapter!
> 
> //Be sure to comment anytime. I will be sure to answer them!//

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I made Hyde and Licht OOC (Out of Character) Purposely because im not good with staying in character and it would have been awful! So im sorry if you didnt really like that.
> 
> shame on me
> 
> But i hope you enjoyed anyways! If you have anything to say to me just leave a comment and ill reply to it! :)


End file.
